Let the Madness Fall
by RenRawrzBby
Summary: A continuation of City of Glass, extreme fluffness! yay! Anyways, what happens when Clary starts to get better at being a shadow hunter than Jace? Could he be...jealous?
1. Chapter 1: Let the training begin

_So I'm going to give this story a try, although I can't promise how good it will be. I'm looking for a Beta reader, and I would really appreciate it if someone wanted to take that on? Anyways, so here goes. _

_The song for this chapter is Anthem by Super Chick_

_So yeah, Review, sorry for any grammar problems, since I'm currently beta less._

_-RenRawrzBby_

**Clary's POV**

The sweat was dripping everywhere from my petite form, and I do mean everywhere. I couldn't quite fathom how Isabelle managed to look so beautiful, effortlessly, on a day to day basis. Sometimes it seemed like the world could be so cruel.

I twisted my tangling fiery red hair into a sloppy bun at the nape of my neck, holding it in place with discarded chop sticks from the Chinese takeout place I had for dinner yesterday. I bit my lip in frustration, staring intently into the small oak-carved mirror that hung from the back of my bedroom door.

Well, my bedroom in the institute at least. Yeah I know crazy right? Of course my mother stayed here though, she and Luke, except them and the Lightwoods took trips to Idris a lot, and I was left to fend for myself with Jace, Isabelle, and occasionally Alec, who spent most of his time out with Magnus.

My dark green eyes really tended to stand out when my face was entirely flushed, bearing an unattractive shade of pink. Trust me, it was like nothing you could find in a box of 64 colored crayons. That's for sure. I bit down absently on the finger nail of my right thumb, turning to look at my body from a different angle. I had lost a couple pounds from all the training I had been through for the past two weeks, and I was proud to say my now somewhat existing abs were starting to sculpt their selves out.

I tugged on my black soffes self-consciously, cringing as I noticed my grey scoop tank was doused in sweat. Why am I so sweaty you may ask? I went for a jog in the square. I'm a real hard worker right? Might I add, it's extremely fun to train with people who have been in shape their whole lives, when you, on the other hand, are so clumsy you can barely pass gym class.

How was I supposed to show up for practice with Jace and Isabelle, already dripping in sweat? I made a snap decision and jumped into the shower, tearing my clothes off as I ran to the small bathroom attached to my room.

* * *

Not even three minutes later when I had managed to get the shower to actually produce decently warm water there was a frustrated knocking at the bathroom door.

"Clary, I know you're in there! However, my question is why?" Izzy whined. I envisioned her, whip in hand as she examined her perfectly manicured hands. I nearly fell from shock, the soap flying out my hands onto the floor, where I managed to slip on _it. _My head banged painfully on the tiled wall next to me. I loved being clumsy.

"Ugh…oof!" I grabbed for my towel and wrapped it tightly around myself.

"Did you just wake up or something?" Izzy assaulted me as I stepped out into the cold air conditioned room, running my brush roughly through my snarling hair.

'Duh…what…ummf…" I managed to grumble something unintelligible, turning to pull out a red fleece tank and a clean pair of athletic shorts. She rolled her eyes as I slipped on my Nikes, laughing as I struggled. I glared as she motioned for me to put my foot on her knee. She did up my laces with ease, and I rushed out, cutting off her lecture.

* * *

I slowed down approaching the training room, Jace stood in the wide room, a long dagger in his hand. He calculated the angles, and with extreme precision hit the target dead-center. Boy did I hate him for it. At the same time, it was extremely attractive.

"Took you long enough," he grumbled, coming to stand across from me at the mat. I stretched out, aware of his wandering eyes on me. What an awkward position. I bent over to touch my toes and felt a hand roughly slap my bum playfully.

"Jace!" I squealed, frozen in place. He grinned like a mischievous little boy and circled back around to face me, but not fast enough to avoid my hand slapping against his butt.

"An eye for eye, and an ass-slap for an ass-slap?" he turned to me quirking an eye brow.

"Precisely, now act like a gentleman please, just because my mother isn't here does not mean you can take advantage of me," I grinned sneakily at him. He looked a little surprised at my haughty response.

For the next hour I put up a good fight, just like the little engine that could, because compared to Jace, I was very little. He had pinned me down in almost every way possible and I was pretty tired of it. Isabelle and Alec walked in, distracting me for an entire second, which of course, was just long enough for Jace to pin me. Again. That's when I got annoyed. It isn't like me to get upset easily, but when you're my size and you're supposed to be as amazing as Isabelle is when _she's_ in action, you get a little frustrated. That's perfectly fine. However, what I did next made little seem like an understatement.

"Uhhggg!" I rushed at Jace without a moment's hesitation, plowing right into him. We went down, me on top of him. Without thinking I flipped him over and sat on his back pulling at his arms until he was stuck trying to wiggle out of my tight clench.

The room was silent. Izzy and Alec's eyes were wide with surprise. I soon joined them. I quickly hopped off Jace and came around to look him in the eyes.

"Jace…" he sat up attentively, was that a flush of pale pink on his cheeks? Anyone else would have thought it was the light, but I knew he was embarrassed. I smirked.

"Are you okay poor baby? Need me to call you a wambulance?" Izzy and Alec choked on their own laughter. Jace glared, shrugging me away as he stood up. I could tell the pout on his face wasn't one hundred percent legit, but I knew he was upset.

"Way to go Clary!" Izzy double high fived me, wrapping her long, slender arm around my shoulder. She knew it could get ugly just as well as I did. Jace continued to pout. We couldn't hold it in any longer, and Izzy and I released a series of hysterical giggles.

"Ha-ha, hilarious guys…" he walked out of the training room. I stopped laughing abruptly and turned to look at Izzy, confused.

"His man-card just got scratched, give him time to heal." Another round of laughter, this time from Izzy, me, and Alec.

_Sorry it's so short, but I promise they'll be longer; this was only around four pages on word. Got to get those creative juices flowing, eh? ;) So please Review with any comments or criticism you may have. Or if you're interested in Beta reading this story!_


	2. Chapter 2: Let the Games Begin

_I guess I will continue, lol. Although I would really appreciate it if people reviewed? That would really help encourage me to continue writing this story. The plot will start developing soon, pinky swear. (: The last chapter was just an intro, sorry if it was to dry for your taste. There will be fluff! _

_The song that inspired me to write this chapter was away from the sun by three doors down; give it a listen, because it's beautiful. _

**Clary's POV**

"Jace?" I knocked tentatively on his paint-chipped white door. A loud audible groan came from inside. Boys will be boys, right?

"Come on Jace, you pinned me like a gazillion times, I just got you once, just once," I sighed remembering.

"It was a hardly a tackle too," he offered.

"Hey!" I growled back.

"Hope your decent," I yelled as I slammed open the door. He was sitting on his bed, the white sheets perfectly in place, not even a crinkle. His back was against the, can you guess? White walls. He held his favorite blade in his hand, absentmindedly running his palm across it.

'Hey…" I leaned against his door frame, crossing my arms and cocking my head to the side.

"Hey," he turned to look at me. I smiled and crept to his bed.

"Are you still mad at me Jacey-Wacey?" I waggled my eyebrows.

"I will be if you call me that again." I sat down across from him and laid down, my head in his lap. He ran his hands gently through my hair.

"I really am sorry…" I whispered, shutting my eyes.

"I know, Clary…and I'm…proud," I sat up abruptly and looked him in the eyes a grin on my eyes.

"Really?" he shook his head laughing.

"Yes."

"Well, I'll have to do it again next time," we leaned in closer, his hot breath on my face, the smell of Jace filling my nostrils therapeutically.

"Ha, you wish."

I pressed my lips to his tenderly, and then deepened the kiss. I could feel him smirking under my lips because he knew he had won that conversation. Obviously, I was too…distracted to have the last word.

I tangled my hands in his golden hair. It reminded me of Rapunzel, the way it gleamed like silky hay straw. I kissed down his jaw and collarbone. That's when I heard footsteps coming down the hall way, and they definitely could only belong to…

"My mom!" I shrieked, my cheeks were flushed, and my hair looked like even more of a rats nest than it did before. If that was possible.

"Oh man…what am I going to do? What am I going to do?!?" I rushed back and forth hysterical.

"Calm down, Clary," Jace rolled his eyes at me.

"Calm down? If she sees us in here, your dead, and then I'm dead, got that?" he stood up and walked out to the hall, motioning for me to stay where I was.

"Jace, where's my daughter, I can't find her?" I pressed my ear to the door to here my mother engaging my crush quite ferociously.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure she's in the library, you know Clary!" he chuckled. She didn't. I could feel the awkward tension bubbling. Then I heard them walk off leaving me alone in Jace's room.

A few seconds later I snuck down the other hallway and into Isabelle's room.

"Clary? Why are you here?" she rubbed at her shining black hair with a fresh linen towel.

"Me…Jace…His room…Mother," I babbled biting my lip.

"Busted!" I glared. Izzy got dressed and we walked to the library together. When we entered, we got a surprise.

Jace, my mother, Alec, Magnus, Robert, and Mayrse were all there. Suiting up, in a total non-cheesy, non super hero related way to say that.

"Major demon problems down the road," my mom spoke out to…Izzy.

"Sweet!" she went to change, again.

"Clary, hand me that blade next to you," my mother reached out her hand expectedly. I placed my palms on my waist and glared.

"We're not going through this Clarissa, give me the blade, now!" everyone looked up, surprised at the commotion.

"I'm coming with you mom," I grabbed the blade and thrust it out to her.

"Over my dead body you are Clarissa Joanie Fray!" everyone went silent.

"I hate you! I'm ready for this mom, and you don't want me to be, I'll stay at this institute until I die, if that's what you want," I screamed and raced out angrily, passing Izzy as I went. She looked confused, probably hearing the last part.

If they weren't going to let me go, I was going to follow them. I shut my door and sat on my bed. That's when it hit me. I knew how to show them I was ready. I grabbed my stele and concentrated.

A few minutes later I looked up into the mirror to see the new marks I had drawn on my palms. All made by me, of course. One was fearless, the same one I had used on Alec. They other was "Warrior" for strength in battle. The last was "Aim" for deadly precision just like Jace.

I pulled on a black cotton tee, black leather pants, and black suede boots, then I put a collection of knifes into a belt sheathe. Time to get your game on Clary.

_Really short, but I wanted to end it there. Kind of like a cliffy :D hehe. Please review! It means a lot to me. Also my new Beta's LoganLermanLover001 and BlondeHairBlueEyes14 will be betaing this chapter, so tons of thanks to them of course!_


End file.
